Photograph of the Past
by Turnabout Writer
Summary: Just a cute, very short O/S on how Klavier finds an old photograph of "his" Fräulein Detective as a child with a young woman, and realizes that she is a former Chief Prosecutor's sister.


******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is copyright © 2012 _Turnabout Writer_****. All rights reserved.**

**Just a cute, very short O/S on how Klavier finds an old photograph of "his" Fräul****e****in Detective as a child with a young woman, and realizes that she is a former Chief Prosecutor's sister.**

**This was formerly on my other account _Celestial Nightfall_, but I decided it would seem more fitting if I posted it under this account.**

.

.

.

Klavier Gavin flips through the pages of the files given to him reluctantly by the Fräulein Detective.

She's different than the other women he has encountered – Klavier usually has women falling at his feet, but this one throws Snackoos at him . . . and not even towards his feet.

But he likes it. _A lot._

And it terrifies him.

Sure he had relationships before, but they were all either publicity stunts to attract the media by faking relationships – as he was not only a well-known prosecutor, but a well-known rock-star – or it was just a short fling.

But he had never felt so taken with a girl before. These feelings were foreign to him.

The prosecutor's thoughts are interrupted when an old photograph slips out of a page.

Klavier cannot hide his smile at the picture he sees.

There she is, "his" Fräulein Detective as a young, little girl, with an adorable blush on her face as her head bears her older sister's, or so Klavier assumes, hat. They both are making a sign of a salute. Ema's open-mouthed smile is infectious in the picture, making Klavier smile widely.

But his heart stops beating momentarily as realization dawns upon him.

"Ach, Scheiße!"

She's the ex-Chief Prosecutor, Fräulein Lana Skye's sister. He recalls his brother Kristoph taking him to lunch with Lana, a few years back, where Kristoph discussed some occasion of the King of Prosecutors and Defense Attorney awards dinner with the young woman.

He should have known.

His mind suddenly goes back to the times where she always criticizes him on how a real prosecutor should be . . . not like a flashy, peacock-y fop like him.

Klavier assumes she was probably just referring to her sister all this time.

Unfortunately, he doesn't know how wrong he is.

.

.

.

"Oh, Fräulein Detective?"

Ema looks up from her work, exasperated of the glimmerous fop. "Yes, Prosecutor Gavin?" she sighs.

Klavier hands Ema the photo with a smirk. "This was found in the files you gave me for the case this morning, ja?"

Ema's eyes widen in astonishment as she snatches the photograph back from her boss. "Give me that, you fop! I've been searching all over for this!" The detective gapes at the photo in reminiscent awe. She gently runs her fingers over the old photograph and sighs.

"Du siehst so bezaubernd, liebe," a voice comes from behind her.

"You're still here?" her voice is softer than before, still lost in her happy memories. "And not all of us speak and understand fluent German, you know?"

He chuckles. "Fräulein, might I mention how adorable you look in that picture?" So he paraphrases – no big deal, right? Earlier he said that she looked adorable and called her 'love'; but this time he said that she looked adorable in the picture.

She blushes a bright red. "Thanks," she mumbles.

He smiles, raising his hand to brush the back of his hand to her reddened cheek.

"Your blush . . . schön."

The color on her face darkens, which makes Klavier's smile widen.

It doesn't matter, regardless, because she always is adorable.

.

.

.

**Translations**

_**Ach, Scheiße! – **__Oh, shit!_

_**Du siehst so bezaubernd, liebe.**__**–**__ You look so adorable, love._

_**Schön – **__beautiful_


End file.
